The Girl Who Wasn't Enough
by moonfaerie326
Summary: He was her best friend, her only friend really. They were geeks, and they did everything together. Who knew something so simple as contacts could change something so quickly?


**A Short little one-shot with an unresolved ending is what you got here. I enjoyed writing it. I just didn't know how to end it. So I am posting this as complete until I figure out what I want to do wit h it. Feel free to toss around ideas, or tell me if it you like it or not, but for now, this is it. There will be updates on the fate of this story posted at my LJ if anyone is wondering what will be happening to this. :]**

_I had never felt ugly, even though I was a nobody to everyone. I still felt like I was __**somebody.**__Until the day __**he**__ turned his back on me. It was in that day I knew I was worthless, I knew I'd hit rock bottom by the look in his eyes. It was then I knew I wasn't worth anything._

--

"Hey Kag-a-doodle!" I rolled my eyes at the lame name, but it always brought an affectionate smile to my face. I stopped and turned around, watching as Inuyasha ran to catch up to me. I always wondered how some one could be so beautiful, yet, be classified as a nerd. I supposed it was the thick-rimmed glasses that adorned his wonderful face that caused him to be taunted by the "populars". I watched as his silver hair whipped behind him as he raced towards me slightly panting from his exertion. He threw his arm over my shoulders as he caught up to me. It was a friendly gesture, nothing more, but my heart began to race nonetheless. Never anything more, no matter how much I willed us to have more than this platonic relationship. "Only a few more weeks till school's out." He stated, and gently chucked my shoulder with his fist. See? Friendly.

I grinned up on him, trying to keep the look of utter adoration in my eyes friendly; it always took a lot of effort on my part, but it was worth it if we stayed friends. "Yep." I stated, "and then its summer and we'll be completely free for three whole months." I tried to keep the excitement from my voice at the thought of three whole months with him, with no school as an interruption.

He smiled down at me, and I felt my heart begin to flutter. "Oh. Hey guess what?" He stated as we got to my locker and I began to open it. He was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet and I knew the news was big.

I laughed at his antics, shoving my books into the locker and slamming it shut. "What is it?"

"My contacts come in the mail today!" He stated, extremely happy that the contacts he ordered weeks ago were finally coming.

"Really?" I questioned, excited for him. At the mention of contacts I pushed my own glasses up the bridge of my nose. "That's great." I gave him a brief hug, friendly of course. I took a brief whiff of his scent, trying not to shudder as the smell wrapped around me caressing my body. I quickly released him, before I attempted to burrow into his waiting warmth.

"Yep. So tomorrow I will be glasses free." His smile was bright and I couldn't help but smile right along with him.

Kikyo quickly interrupted our moment as she came strolling through, flanked by her followers. "Aw look," She cooed, giving a sardonic smile to her lankies. "It's the nerd herd."

She laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the other students and I grimaced. I didn't like all the looks that she always drew, the negative attention she brought to us. I quickly pulled the baggy sleeves of my sweatshirt down, making sure it covered my hands, a nervous gesture I adopted years ago. I felt like I should shrink into the two sizes too big sweatshirt, it made me feel safe, as if I could hide from the world, and there would only be Inuyasha and I left. Kikyo's gaze remained cold as it flicked between Inuyasha and I, the disdain apparent in her gaze. "You guys finally realized you're meant to be together?" She sneered and I couldn't stop the blush that climbed my cheeks at the thought of Inuyasha and me together. I glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of my eyes attempting to gauge his reaction to the comment. He didn't seem to hear her, his gaze remained glazed with that dazed look on his face. "Because there is no way any one else could want either of you." She laughed again, the sound grated on my nerves and I was about to say something; anything at all, but the dreamy sigh I heard from next to me cut me off.

Inuyasha stood staring at Kikyo as if she hung the moon. Didn't he ever hear those awful things she said about us, I thought sadly. He's always thought Kikyo was beautiful, that she was the greatest thing ever. I guess I'll never live up to her. I couldn't help the sigh that past my lips at the irony of everything. Kikyo didn't notice Inuyasha's attentions to her and he surely didn't notice the attentions I bestowed upon him. "Later geeks." She called rudely and walked down the hall. I watched as Inuyasha's molten gold orbs followed her sashaying form and heaved a crestfallen sigh. My one friend, the only guy I've ever loved, was taken with my enemy.

I hiked my bag up higher on my shoulders and began to walk towards the exit. "You still coming over tonight?" I questioned to him, looking back at his still dazed form and feeling my heart break even more.

He quickly snapped his gaze to mine. "Of course Kaggy," He smiled. "I've just got to run home real fast so I can grab my contacts and you can be the first to see them." He beamed at me.

I nodded my head and began walking towards the exit not looking back at him again. "Good. I'll see you at my house later then." I called out over my shoulder, continuing my trek to the exit. My heart was fluttering; I was beyond ecstatic that he wanted me to be the first to see his contacts. It made me feel so special, something I'd never thought I'd feel.

*

I sat impatiently against the wall opposite my bathroom. What's taking him so long? I thought, drumming my fingers impatiently against my leg. I thought he'd have put them in already. I huffed about ready to slam my foot into the door again and ask if he was done yet, as soon as that thought crossed my mind the door flung open and there he stood. My gaze traveled up his legs, noticing the way his jeans seemed to fit him perfectly, loose yet not, slight fading covered the thighs. The next thing I saw was his glasses clutched tightly in his hands, as he nervously fiddled his fingers along the brim of them. "So…?" He questioned expectantly and my gaze traveled quickly up his torso, bypassing his red tee shirt quickly. He had an amazing sense of fashion; it was a shame to think he was a nerd all because of the glasses. I gasped inaudibly as I took in his eyes, unhindered by glasses any longer; the gold seemed to melt right through my very being. I must have gawked too long because he pushed forward, seemingly even more nervous. "What do you think Kagome?" He asked me.

"You look amazing." I breathed. I quickly blushed when I realized my words. "Can you see?" I quickly asked, attempting to draw his attention away from my previous statement.

"I can see perfectly." He exclaimed. I didn't notice the look he'd given me before he hauled me up into his arms, quicker than I'd had time to blink, enveloping me in a full body hug.

"Do they hurt?" I questioned one he set me down, ignoring the flush that now adorned my cheeks while I tried to forget the way his arms had felt around me. I wondered how my contacts would feel. I hadn't told him, but as soon as I went home that day I had ordered some contacts, wanting to get that look that Kikyo had gotten. I would have them sometime in the summer. I couldn't wait to surprise him.

"Not at all." He stated, and I felt like I was in one of those cheesy Acuvue commercials when he continued. "I can't even feel them!"

"That's great." I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the living room. "Let's test those baby's out, we're going to watch a movie!" I stated, jumping onto the couch, pulling the bowl of popcorn that I'd popped while I'd been waiting for him to put in his contacts in, into my lap.

Once he sat down I grabbed the remote and pressed play but I was unable to stay focused on the movie. I continually glanced at him throughout it. I couldn't believe how different he looked. I couldn't believe he could change so much from such a scant thing. He looked great before but he looked beyond words now. I felt even inferior to him now then I did before. I was an ugly duckling sitting next to a God. I couldn't believe it, the fact that he would even allow someone so unworthy in his presence was simply amazing; I shrunk into the seat as the movie progressed, pushing the popcorn off of my lap and onto the couch next to him. I didn't have the appetite to eat anymore as I hugged the pillow tightly to my chest, pulling the big sleeves down over my hands and shrinking into it even more.

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the movie, because before I knew it morning was upon me. I lifted my head from its position against the armrest of the couch, my neck strained under the motions; I'd slept with my head in a scrunched position, causing a crick in my neck. I groaned glancing around the room. Inuyasha must have left after the movie was over. He'd turned the TV off and placed the bowl of popcorn in the kitchen, he even went as far as to through a blanket over me, seeing how it was now tangled around my body and it'd been nowhere near me when I'd last been awake.

I got up and stretched, pulling the blanket tighter around me, it made me feel special, being as it was something he'd given me. I almost felt as if it was his arms bringing me warmth. I walked towards my room, hoping I'd woken up in enough time to make it to take a shower and make it to school.

A yawn ripped past my throat as I glanced at the clock. I had time to take a shower and then some. I contemplating going back to sleep for an hour, but decided against it. A bath would soothe my stiff muscles I hoped, and so I'd spend my extra time this morning trying to appease the aches of my sleep-sore muscles.

*

I felt great on my walk to school, much better than I had when I'd woken up this morning, my sore muscles we're all but forgotten as I made my way up the front steps to the school. I was actually excited for school, only a few more weeks left of school and then summer. A whole summer with Inuyasha, I thought, sighing blissfully at the thought. That's all I needed, even if I wasn't anything other than a friend to him, as long as I could be near him, it would be enough to make me happy.

I pushed open the doors, feeling relief wash me that I'd be able to see Inuyasha again. I knew it was crazy that I'd just seen him, the night before. But I couldn't help the way he made me feel when I was in his presence, the fluttery excited feeling that would settle in the pit of my stomach. I walked to my locker, knowing he'd meet me there when he arrived. After all it was our routine. It was what happened every day for three years, ever since freshmen year.

I spun my combination in with deft fingers, not even having to think about the numbers anymore. It's been three years with the same locker the numbers engraved into my mind.

I heard a nasally laugh from behind me; I quickly discerned that it belonged to Kikyo. I didn't need to turn around to know whom it belonged too. It was quite obvious with the high pitched noise and the forced sound of it. It grated on my nerves eache and every time I heard it. I wish I could just smash her face in with my Pre-Calc book. That'd show her. She didn't even hope to get into Pre-Calc for many years to come and it'd be sweet irony for her to be smashed in the face with such a book of higher caliber than her brain.

I buried my face in the locker hoping to get some relief from the noise, but as soon as my face was in the locker I heard the deep chuckle that never failed to send shivers up my spine every time I heard it. Thinking he was laughing because I had my face buried in my locker I spun around, a huge smile on my lips. The sight that greeted me caused my lips to pull into a frown. There stood Inuyasha, his arm wrapped around Kikyo's shoulder, but not in the way he usually wrapped his arm around me, this gesture was more intimate. I seethed wanting more than ever to smash her face in with my book. I felt my fingers curl around the spine of my Pre-Calc book, as I watched Kikyo look up at Inuyasha with the same look I had to fight to hide, and when I saw him return the look I felt my heart break into millions of tiny pieces. I always wanted that look, I always wanted it to be for me.

He quickly looked up eyes locking with mine, and once again I had to fight to hide my emotions. I pulled my sleeves over my hands again, worrying the fabric between my fingers. "Hey Kag-a-doodle." He called, a smile on his face, telling me he'd finally got the girl. I couldn't stop the smile that came out of my lips, he was finally happy. He was finally with the woman he always wanted.

"Hey-" I was cut off as I watched as Kikyo gently elbowed Inuyasha, jerking her chin towards the end of the hall. I didn't seem to notice as his face pulled into a frown, my eyes went downcast before I could take in the motion.

That's right, I thought bitterly, the populars don't associate with nerds. I smiled a bittersweet smile, glancing back up to see another smile on Inuyasha's face, I didn't see how it was strained, the forced way it pulled at his lips almost in a grimace, all I knew was he was smiling, and that coupled with the next words that came out of his lips caused the wind to rush out of my lungs as I gasped for breath. "Later loser."

I clutched my chest frantically as I watched them walk away feeling as my heart shattered, knowing that as I watched him walking down the hall way, I was watching him walk out of my life. I quickly turned away from the sight, leaning against the locker as I gasped for my breath, my best friend, the boy I loved had just shunned me. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was wheezing for air, tears stung the backs of my eyes as I fought not to let them fall, I felt like I was going to collapse any second, that my heart would thump its last beat I'd I would drop dead here in the center of the hallway. I breathed deeper, my vision wavering as tears began to pool beneath my lids, I wanted to look back at him, for him to open his arms and tell me his didn't mean it, for him to hug me and tell me that he loved me the way I loved him. But I didn't look back; I couldn't; for I knew this was how it was going to be from now on.

Me, a loser. And him, a popular. And it was all because he got contacts that the populars even noticed him. I lost my best friend to my worst enemy, and he couldn't be happier.

If I had looked back, I would have seen him staring over his shoulder, giving me the saddest look I'd ever seen on his face. But I didn't, so I never saw his remorse.

*  
I sighed, brushing my bangs out of my face. It was beyond hot today, but I wore the sweater shirt I always wore, despite the heat, and despite the occasion. No one had ever seen me without it, not even Inuyasha _before_ he dropped me.

My thoughts were elsewhere as I tapped my fingers along my desk staring at the clock and waiting. It was the last day of school and I couldn't wait until school was out, and it'd be summer. I would no longer have to go out of my way to avoid Inuyasha just because the pain was still too fresh to bare sight of him. Not like he cared, he didn't once try and seek me out, never called, never emailed me. I knew he was happy, so that kept me going, his happiness kept me from letting my sadness overwhelm me.

I'd taken to wearing my hood now, ever since that fateful day I've been hiding my face from everyone and anyone, not that anyone noticed. I wasn't looking forward to the summer like I had three weeks prior. Who was I supposed to hang out with now? Inuyasha had been my only friend. I'd be cooped up inside of my house just trying to avoid the world. But I guess that'd be fine. I didn't have anyone I wanted to see. I'd live vicariously through my little brother, I'd listen to him retell his soccer games, and what he did at the beach. That'd have to be enough for me.

The bell rang and I groaned as I stood, stretching out my muscles. That had to have been the longest hour of my life. Ever.

As I walked down the hall I didn't pay attention my surroundings, I simply kept my head down and walked in the direction I knew the exit to be in having previously cleared out my locker earlier in the day. I collided with a hard body, the force of the collision forced me to the floor. I simply laid there, eyes closed, waiting for the person to insult me, laugh and then walk away to recap to everyone how they had made the infamous Kagome Higurashi fall flat on her ass.

My hood had fallen off during the fall and my hair spilled over my shoulder. I was hoping no one noticed I had cut my hair, that it was no longer the ratty mess it used to be, that it now held a luscious shine and was smooth to the touch. What would they say? I didn't even want to think about it. I quickly opened my eyes when I'd felt that I had been on the ground long enough for the culprit too scurry off. The first thing that greeted me when I opened my eyes was a hand, obviously poised to help me out. I then saw the silver hair that cascaded down, caressing the outstretched arm, the first thought I had was to smack the arm away, but I looked into the face and realized it wasn't who I thought it was. The face was thinner, and his face held markings that I'd only ever seen on Inuyasha's father. There was a crescent moon placed in the center of his forehead, and I felt the sudden urge to trace it with my fingers. I realized I'd been lost in my thoughts, and reached for his hand, feeling compelled to do so, not wanting him to think I was rude. My hand fit perfectly inside his palm and his fingers closed around it as he gently pulled me upright.

I looked away from his golden eyes, eyes that were so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time. I brushed off my bottom, making sure that I didn't have any grim from the floor present on my bottom, though my baggy sweatshirt would hid all of that. I'd expected him to walk away after I was settled but when I glanced back up he was standing there staring at me like I was a breath of fresh air the way Inuyasha would stare at Kikyo. I glanced down, not sure how to feel with his attention focused on me, and immediately my hair fell over my shoulder, covering my face in its curtain of silk. I gasped, realizing I was still revealing my new hair. I quickly gathered it in a bun and yanked the hood on, letting it come down so it was nearly covering my eye, resting just above my brow. When he still hadn't relinquished my hand I went to take it back, pulling on it while mumbling a sincere "Thank you," in the process.

He held my hand still, his hold gentle yet firm. "What's your name?" he urged in a deep baritone of a voice, it was warm and inviting, instead of the cold tones I'd grown accustomed to from everyone.. And I was wondering what was wrong with him. He must be crazy, standing here talking to the school's social pariah.

"My names Kagome." I squeaked, tugging on my hand even more as I avoided his eyes.

"Beautiful." He murmured, reaching up with his free hand and pulling off my glasses. I cringed away as my glasses left my face my sight going along with them, this is where it'd start, he'd break my glasses and the pounding in my heart will have been for nothing. I kept my eyes open, searching through the blurriness to hear the impending snap of my glasses. But none came; instead the velvet voice whispered in my ear, "You have the most amazing eye's I've ever seen."

I was in a haze, wondering just what was happening. I must have fallen asleep in class, and when I woke up everything would be back to normal this man would not be here bestowing attention on someone so worthless. But I knew this was not a dream, I could feel the heat radiating of his body. I must have seemed stupid, getting such a compliment from an amazing specimen of a man and not saying anything. But I didn't know what to say, I'd never been given a compliment by anyone. "T-thank y-you." I stuttered, closing my eyes as I felt the telltale signs of a blush sneak along my cheeks.

My glasses were placed on my face, and my eyes snapped open when I felt the smooth caress of his hand along my face. I half expected the lenses to be cracked but my vision was once again perfect. "Do you believe me?" He questioned, his voice deep, as he continued to caress my face.

I shook my head, not understanding his question. "What?" I asked through the fog that took up residence in my mind, my eyes half lidded as I savored the human contact.

"Do you believe me when I say you're eyes are far beyond beautiful?" He stated, still holding my cheek. "That _you're_ beautiful?" With that he cupped my chin, tilting my face further to focus my gaze on his face

I backed up when I felt my heart leap, nearly tripping in the process. He let go of my cheek and my hand as I stumbled backwards, his own arms dropping to his side. "I'm sorry," I murmured with a shake of my head, a nervous laugh bubbling out of my throat. "No offense, sir," I stated for I didn't know his name, "but I think you may be the one who needs glasses, for even without mine I can see that I am not beautiful." I gave a slight bow for my rudeness, and kept my eyes downcast as I murmured a goodbye, tugging the sleeves further over my hands as I scrambled away from him.

I quickly scurried down the hall, not noticing whom I passed, or caring. I didn't notice Inuyasha, who'd witnessed the whole exchange from his place at Kikyo's side, or the way his eyes flashed as that man caressed my face. Nor did I see the exchange that took place between the two as I'd fled. The glares they shot off, the warning looks, and snarls.

Once I made my way out the main door I sighed, slowing hurried footsteps to a meander. "That was unreal," I stated to myself, clutching the fabric of my sleeves tightly beneath my fingers.

I began to walk down the sidewalk, not noticing the presence behind me until it was next to me. "You are." It stated, and I almost paused in my steps, as my heart once again began to pound.

"If you say so." I murmured dismissively, my footsteps quickening, hoping to loose him.

"Why do you hide your beauty?" He questioned, falling into step beside me once again. My hurried pace did nothing to hinder him.

"There is none to hide!" I yelled exasperated as I stopped walking. "Look," I was ready to rip into him, "I don't even know your name." I stated when the thought dawned on me.

"Sesshomaru." He supplied and I nodded.

"Look, Sesshomaru. I've never been, nor will I ever be "beautiful". I've always been a nerd." I stated and to emphasize that fact I shoved the glasses once again up the bridge of my nose.

"Can I show you?" He questioned, and I gave him a blank stare. "Can I show you you're beautiful?" He questioned again. And I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure," I murmured, "whatever, maybe after you do this you'll see how truly ugly I am."

He smiled at that. "I don't think that will be happening." He said, stepping towards me, offering me his elbow, I looped my arm through it reluctantly. "There is just something about you. Even through all this," He gestured to my sweatshirt, then my glasses. "Your beauty shines through. Your eyes have a shine to them, though dimmed by sadness they still light up the room." He kept walking his facing ahead as he continued with his words. "And the way you gazed at me when I first said you were beautiful makes me want to do it over and over again." There it goes again, I sigh, my heart palpitating heavily in my chest. "There it is," He brushed his fingers under my skin and it's only then that I notice we're in front of my house and he's staring into my eyes. "Now. I'm going to call someone over to help you feel beautiful."

I stood stunned as he whipped out his phone and I listened as he talked to someone named "Sango" or something or other. I felt frozen in place. What was going on? How am I going to become beautiful in one day? As if readying my thoughts he said, "We've got the whole summer to make you feel beautiful. And believe me, by the end of the summer you'll see how beautiful I find you right at this moment."

I shuddered at the intensity of his voice and his stare, and in the moment, I did feel beautiful.

**So that is it. The ending is sort of resolved but there are loose ends that need to be wrapped up that I don't know which way I want to wrap them. So this is it. I hope you enjoyed. All I can say is review. Please!**


End file.
